


ladybugs daydreams

by charjace



Series: The Nightmares and The Daydreams [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: Marinette wonders what is going through Chat’s mind, “Don’t be sad Chat, someone out there is for you. I promise you that, and I’ll be your friend.”“I’ve got to go,” Chat says, standing up and walking towards the edge of the balcony, and using his staff to push himself away.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Nightmares and The Daydreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892653
Kudos: 13





	ladybugs daydreams

Marinette had walked into her room after her long day, Kagami had been  akumatized again – though, today had been a different villain persona. Hawkmoth was really starting to get on her nerves, hurting people she likes and those she is growing too. She had walked Kagami home as Ladybug, because she knew exactly what caused that _ surge _ of anger to rise in the other, for Hawkmoth to manipulate. While  Marinette and Kagami may be rivalling for Adrien’s affection,  Marinette didn’t want to see the girl hurt. Kagami was nice, she might not understand social cues as the  dark-haired girl has worked out in the times, she’s been around her, but she’s trying.  It kind of reminds her of Adrien. 

It’s a bit of a sad thought, because it’s the adjusting to  _ friendship _ as if they’ve never truly known the subject. Lila really was doing her best to piss of everyone, and her lies were just getting more and more ridiculous. Though, she is glad she saw that Chat started to realise Lila’s lies – that was a good sign, maybe her classmates will see through them eventually. If they weren’t sure that Hawkmoth was an adult,  Marinette would have suspected Lila as the villain that is terrorising her home and her friends. Trying not to dwell on it too much,  Marinette climbs out onto her balcony – she'll be there for her friends when they need her.

Once again though, Chat was up there – but she didn’t know why. Luckily Tikki had still been in her purse, keeping that secret just that. Though, she had spotted him on her deck chair before he noticed she had come up. Was he asleep? The soft purr that came from him told him  _ yes _ , letting out a soft sigh, she walks over to the hero and lightly shook his shoulder.

Chat mumbles slightly, a light hum before he opens his looking up at  Marinette and his lips turn into a smile. “Friends go to friends for  advice, right?”

Marinette nodded, watching as Chat sits himself up a bit more in the chair, “They do. Is something up Chat?”

“Two things. I don’t know who to go to, and...” Chat trails off, and  Marinette thinks she knows what he’s thinking. He doesn’t have anyone he can go to about this behind the mask or he’s too afraid to do so without it. Hiding behind a mask does make a few things much easier to talk about, because then no one can meddle with your life. The mask brings a new set of confidence, one she knows she’ll eventually full merge into  _ just _ Marinette as well as Ladybug. Even talking to Adrien is slightly easier with her being Ladybug then it is with her being  Marinette . 

“I’ll listen, but why not with Ladybug?” Either way, she would have gotten the information.

Chat shrugs, “One of my things only you could help with. Do you think it’s possible to love more than one person?”

“Is this about Ladybug?”  Marinette questions with a tilt of her head, she was curious to say the least. Chat stopped flirting with her so over the top. 

“No, I moved on from her. She loves someone else, whoever he is – he's a lucky guy,” Chat says, “It’s more of... people who know the other me.”

“Chat... I think you should stop there. If you tell me more, what if I figure out who you are? You could be in danger if I get  akumatized . I don’t think you want me to figure out who you are, that could end badly,” She is quick to say, rambling a bit as the words fall out of her mouth. 

“Oh... yeah, knowing who I am can be bad,” There was hurt in Chat’s eyes as he said those words, like he knows something. Like there was something she was missing, information as to why he looked to  _ pained _ at the thought of someone knowing the other half of him. “Sorry. I’ll work that one out  myself I guess. The other thing, I not really advice, I just want to know. Today, was a day. What’s so great about this Adrien that someone would get  akumatized over him?”

“He is a wonderful, kind person – there is that.  But, it was Kagami right who was  akumatized ? See, I think she likes Adrien, I can’t blame her,” A blush spreading across her cheeks as she speaks, she also notes that his hurt in his eyes is now mixed with confusion and curiosity, she doesn’t comment on it “But, Lila is a liar, and she sent this picture to everyone. She  _ wanted _ it to anger someone, or anyone is what I’m guessing. I’m not sure if  _ she _ , Lila want Adrien for his fame, or for him. But, if it’s Kagami – she likes Adrien for  _ Adrien _ . He’s a great friend, it’s hard not to fall for the guy.”

It went quiet between them before Chat spoke up, “Do  _ you _ like Adrien?” She knows her cheeks went a deep red, “Oh...”

Marinette wonders what is going through Chat’s mind, “Don’t be sad Chat, someone out there is for you. I promise you that, and I’ll be your friend.”

“I’ve got to go,” Chat says, standing up and walking towards the edge of the balcony, and using his staff to push himself away.

Marinette had tried her best to not dwell too much on Chat’s reaction, she never did flat out say she  _ did _ like Adrien, but she thinks she might have given it away. The only person who doesn’t seem to know about her crush on Adrien, is well, the man in question. It’s not like Chat would fall for her, she was too clumsy for that.

She was on a rooftop now, having defeated  Oblivio with Chat Noir. Ayla and Nino were confused as they sat there. Some part of  Marinette wishes she could remember everything before the lucky charm, but that was the power of it. To restore everything back to the way it was, and she wasn’t supposed to know who Chat was, nor was he to know who she was. She may not remember it, but – part of her feels like they were exposed – that they knew who each other were for that  _ one _ fight. Maybe, one day she’ll find out who Chat is and that thought from her fight with Sandboy will stop finding  it’s way back into her mind.

Sighing, she leaves as her earrings beep, swinging off in the opposite direction of Chat. They both have faith in Ayla and Nino to make to down safely by themselves. De-transforming behind an alley,  Marinette pulls out a macaroon for Tikki to eat before walking herself to where she was supposes to be. She thinks she will be able to lie her way about having gotten mixed up and ran out of the building, Miss Bustier would hopefully understand.

As she walked back to her class, she spots a familiar face looking bored out of a car window. Not even knowing if she would have noticed her,  Marinette lifts her hand to wave at Kagami and let her lips spread into a smile. Kagami deserved to have friends, and while they might be rivalling for Adrien’s affection,  Marinette will set all harsh feelings aside to make friends with her.  Marinette wouldn’t feel right shunning Kagami out just because they like the same person. If her smile got a little bigger when the other girl waved back, no one was around to tell – well unless you count Tikki who was sitting in her  handlers' purse.

Marinette made it back, and in time as they were not too far from boarding the bus to head back to the school, and finding out why Alya and Nino had gotten themselves  Akumatized together.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a semi idea of where this series will be heading. also, the next one will be in kagami's pov based on the events of "Ikari Gozen" followed by Luka from "Desprada" then, I think i'll just throw canon to the wind from there.
> 
> filler bits may come with things with alya&mari, adrien&nino, kitty section things in spaces between the parts i have written. if you have anything you'd like to see, i do have a tumblr; quccnofmean you can send suggestions on.


End file.
